


Leather, Scotch, and Gunpowder

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Leather, Scotch, and Gunpowder

Watching Arthur Ketch walking into the bunker you had to sigh. Of course the asshole would spend the drive home criticizing every move you made on the hunt. He did it every time the two of you worked together. 

This time he yelled at you the entire time about how slow you were to pick up the brass knife you needed to kill the rakshasa and how it almost cost you your life.

As if you didn’t know. You could still smell the creatures breath on your face and it’s blood was still caked in your hair. You knew just how close to death you had come and how lucky you were Ketch was there. He didn’t need to keep reminding you.

Thanks to his quick actions you walked away unhurt, but in the process of slaying the rakshasa he received a decent size cut on his shoulder.  It took twenty minutes of you hounding him before he agreed to let you clean and dress it.

He sat down on the porch of the old house while you grabbed the first aid kit from the car and when he slid his jacket and button down shirt off you almost dropped the kit.  Swallowing back the moan that wanted to escape your mouth, you sat down beside him and did your best to clean up the wound. 

Glancing up, you saw Ketch was watching you with his face inches from yours.  “Thank you,” he said softly, his voice gentle with it’s lack of snark or anger. Startled, you sat back and wiped your hands on your jeans. The action broke whatever had happened and Ketch was back to being Ketch for the ride home. 

“How did it go?” Dean asked, walking up and taking your weapons bag when you climbed out of the car.

“The usual,” you rolled your eyes. “How about you guys?”

“Mick really knows his werewolves,” Dean replied as you followed him into the bunker.

Ketch and Mick were talking in the doorway of the library and as Ketch looked over, his eyes meeting yours, your felt a shiver go up your spine. 

When you reached your bedroom you shut the door and took a deep breath, running your hands through your hair.  Sometimes you had to wonder how Ketch would react if he knew how you felt about him.  If he knew that you had fallen completely head over heels for him.  ‘He’d probably lecture me about the proper way to have a crush’ you thought with a small laugh.

You weren’t sure why Mick and Ketch were still around.   Since teaming up with the Winchesters, you, Jody, and a handful of other hunters to defeat the British Men of Letters they could have taken off to do whatever they wanted.  Instead they both stayed, using extra bedrooms at the bunker when they weren’t out on hunts.

Mick and Sam had become fast friends and Mick was learning to be a hunter.  Each time you went out with him you saw improvements and it wouldn’t take long until he would be wearing flannel and hunting with the best of them.

But Ketch, Ketch didn’t fit in. He still insisted on wearing suits if he wasn’t taking his motorcycle out. He preferred to hunt alone, snatching the creature hunts and taking off for days at a time.   He didn’t seem particularly close to Mick so you weren’t sure why he was still around.

Sometimes you wished he would leave.  Maybe if he was gone you could get over the one sided affection you felt for him and move on because nothing was more painful than loving someone who didn’t even like you.

A knock at your door startled you from your thoughts and you rushed to open it. “Hey Y/N,” Sam said, taking in your dirty outfit and the dried blood in your hair. “You should probably get cleaned up. We have a problem of the enchanted object variety.”

You sighed, so much for a hot bath with your new book.  Nodding, you shut the door and quickly headed for the shower.

When you made your way to the war room twenty minutes later Sam, Dean, and Ketch were gathered around the table. 

“What do we know?” you asked.

“Garth called, since it’s local he wanted to know if we could take this one.  Sam and I are on our way to handle a possible banshee.  Can you grab this on your own?”

You nodded, enchanted objects were milk runs as far as you were concerned. “Where and what is it?”

Dean tossed you a couple sheets of faxed documents. “Here’s what Garth sent over.  Are you sure you don’t need help?”

“Not at all, and if I do Mary and Mick are here,” you assured him, already lost in Garth’s handwritten notes.

In the last three months there had been an increase in strange activity around Lebanon.  Extreme bad luck, death by toaster, sudden blindness, one man killed his wife and then himself with clothes pins.  All random events except one thing linked them, everyone had recently made a purchase at a new second hand shop just outside of town.

After sending the Winchesters out on their hunt, you changed into casual clothes and grabbed your purse so you looked like an interested shopper.

“Hey Mick, can I take your car?” you asked, walking into the library.

“Sure,” he said, pulling his keys from his pocket and tossing them to you.  “You two be careful, let me know if you anything.”

“Two?” you muttered, making your way to the garage.

Ketch was leaning up against the wall, dressed in one of his usual suits, an annoyed expression on his face.

“What are you doing?” you asked.

“I’m coming with you,” he responded.

“I can handle cursed objects myself. Why don’t you go find a nice monster to gut?” you said, walking over to Mick’s Bentley.

You were surprised when Ketch took a step forward, his hand enclosing yours on the car’s door handle. “I’m coming with you.”

It was silent for a moment until Ketch realized he was still touching you and quickly dropped his hand.

You sighed. “You aren’t dressed for this. Go put on jeans and a casual shirt. We are supposed to look like interested shoppers.”

Ketch studied you for a moment before reaching up and grabbing the keys from your hand. “I’ll hold onto these while I change.”

An hour later you found yourself standing in the middle of the small shop.  The room was full of old objects. Everything from books and jewelry to furniture and weapons.

You were looking at the bracelets display when an older woman walked out of the backroom, a smile on her face.  Glancing up at her you immediately felt at ease. “May I help you?”

“I was just browsing. I’m not sure what I’m looking for….” you trailed off, hoping your voice sounded a little lost.

You felt Ketch walk up behind you, a disinterested look on his face as he glanced at the jewelry you were looking at before wandering off again.

“He’s not your lover, is he?” the old woman asked.

“No, just a business associate.”

“Still searching for love.  I remember those days,” she said, her voice low. “Lonely nights, empty days. Wishing someone was there to hold you when you cried. Watching other couples and feeling lost.”

You nodded, your heart feeling heavy as you listened to her.  The words she was whispering no longer sounded english but all you could think about was how right she was. How many nights had you spent wishing you weren’t alone?

“I have just the thing for you my dear,” she said, her voice coming from far away. “This will help you find the one.”

You looked at the old-fashioned perfume bottle she held out to you. You could tell it was empty and you looked at her in confusion. “Trust me child.”

“No! Y/N!” you heard Ketch yell, but you were already reaching for the bottle, cupping it in your hands.  You could smell _The One_. Leather, scotch, and gunpowder. It was intoxicating.

Ketch grabbed the bottle from your hands, taking the smell with him, your soulmate’s smell.  You glanced up to see the normally composed hunter holding the perfume bottle, his eyes glazed over in a dreamy expression as he looked off in the distance.

The old woman walked around the counter and plucked it from his hands before turning to look at you. “Do you understand what you smelled?”

You shook your head no, still feeling like you were underwater, fighting to get to the surface.  You glanced back at Ketch who looked just as dazed as he stared at you and the old woman.

“The bottle identifies your soulmate.  What did you smell child?”

“Leather, scotch, and gunpowder.”

“And is there a man in your life those three things remind you of?”

Your eyes slid shut as realization hit.   You barely heard Ketch answering the same questions, his voice still odd as if he were under a spell.

The old woman clapped her hands in delight and snapped her fingers.  Suddenly you felt like yourself again, your head clear and in control of your own thoughts.  You would think about what you had just learned in a moment, but for now you had a witch to gank.

Back in the car you watched the shop burning, the witch’s body inside. “We should go, the fire department will be here any minute.”

Ketch nodded, starting the car and pulling away.  You glanced at him a couple times, not sure how to start the conversation. “Ketch…”

He slammed the brakes, looking over at you with an expression of pure anger on his face. “It was a spell Y/N. Nothing about it was real. Don’t allow yourself to fall into the delusion that we have feelings for each other or that we are soulmates.” He spit the last word out with disgust.

You took a deep breath, it was now or never. “What if I had feelings for you before today?”

“Then you are a fool,” he said. “I expected better from you Y/N.  You are a seasoned hunter. You should know what a cursed object can do. You are going to sit here and let it trick you? You act like a damned rookie.”

Tears were forming in your eyes but he kept going. “What in the bloody hell were you thinking touching the bottle anyways? Did you forget how to think?  It’s a good thing I was there to pull your ass out of trouble again.  The Winchesters should keep you on a leash in the library where you can’t hurt yourself or someone else.”

You unbuckled your seatbelt and got out of the car, slamming the door shut.  You weren’t surprised when he took off, leaving you standing on the side of the road.

Pulling out your phone, you called Mick for a ride. By the time you got back to the bunker Ketch had taken off on a solo hunt, and for almost a week he stayed on the road.

No matter what he said you knew witches and you knew enchanted objects.  So did he.  You both knew what had happened in that shop was real. The spell had been real.  Arthur Ketch was your soulmate.  You had learned enough about soulmates over the years to know it didn’t always end up in a romantic relationship.  Even through he was your soulmate, he didn’t have to love you.  The two of you were not destined to be together.

The witch was right about one other thing. You were tired of being alone. You were tired of never being held.  Hell, you hadn’t had sex in almost three years, not since your last boyfriend. You didn’t do one night stands and “friends” like the Winchesters did. Plus once you had met Ketch you had fallen so hard for  him that you didn’t have eyes for anyone else anymore.

But if he didn’t return your feelings, which he made clear, you were no longer going to hold yourself back.

When Ketch returned he barely spoke to you and for once you were glad.  Not long after he returned you joined him and the Winchesters on a hunt to eliminate a group of Wendigos in Ohio’s Wayne National Forest.

After the hunt you were loading the weapons into the back of the Impala with Sam while Dean helped Ketch out of the woods. He had a large gash on his leg that was bleeding through his dark pants as he walked, leaning on Dean’s shoulder.

“Do we have the first aid kid?” Dean asked, helping Ketch sit down on one of the picnic tables near the parking lot.

“It’s in the trunk,” you said, walking around to the side of the car and pulling your phone out of your jacket pocket, checking your messages.

Glancing over at the table, you saw Ketch watching you, an unreadable expression on his face.  Sam was bending down to the look at his wound and you turned back to your phone, playing the next round of Words with Friends with Mary. 

A month ago you would have, and did, jump to help him with every injury he received, but not anymore.

In the backseat of the Impala a little while later you felt him glancing over at you frequently, but you kept your eyes on your phone, reading one of the books Mick had helped you download on it. 

“What are you reading?” Ketch finally asked, breaking the silence of the car.

“A book,” you said, not looking up.

“And what is the book about?” he asked through gritted teeth.

“Vampires,” you replied, grabbing your headphones from your pocket and placing them in your ears, starting your favorite playlist and preventing any further conversation.

You could feel his gaze on you for a moment before he looked away.

When Dean finally pulled off at a hotel for the night you were the first out of the car, stretching your muscles. 

As Sam went to get rooms for the evening you walked over to the vending machine to grab a soda.  When you put the change in but the drink got stuck you smacked it once, hoping to shake it loose. 

You saw Ketch sigh and start towards you, but one of the men who had been in the lobby reached you first.  Shaking the machine, he freed your beverage.

“Thank you, you are officially my hero,” you said, smiling at him.  He had blonde hair and extremely attractive eyes and you couldn’t help but feel a small rush of excitement when he returned your smile.

“It’s not everyday I can help out a beautiful lady such as yourself,” he said, leaning up against the soda machine. “So what are you traveling for? Business or pleasure?”

You nodded over to the Winchesters and Ketch who were watching you from across the room. Two looked amused and one looked angry. “Business, with my brothers,” you said. “You?”

“Business. I’m a consultant in town for a few weeks trying to help this hotel discover improvements they can make.”

“Well make sure you add a new soda machine to your list.”

He laughed. “Would you like to join me for a cup of awful hotel coffee?” he asked, gesturing to his table in the lounge area.

You glanced back at your “brothers” again and saw Dean nodding. “Sure,” you said. “Let me grab my room key and I’ll be right back.”

You watched him go back to his table and close his laptop.   Walking up to Dean you held your hand out for your key. “Go get ‘em tiger,” Dean said with a wink.

“It’s a cup of coffee, not a blowjob,” you replied, rolling your eyes.

Without glancing at Ketch you walked away, joining your new friend in the lounge.

Alan was nice, and the two of you spent an hour or so chatting, but you realized quickly there was no spark.   You thought about inviting him to your room anyways, just to scratch the itch, but you decided against it since you were still feeling sweaty from the hunt and you hadn’t shaved your legs.

After saying goodnight you went up to your room alone.  You jumped when you heard a door open behind you and Ketch stepped out of his room.  Seeing him dressed in black sleep pants and a black t-shirt you blinked, having never seen him so casual before.

He glanced at you before stepping back in his room, shutting the door.

You shook your head before going into your own room.  Damn him and his ability to make your heart race. Would you ever be able to get over him?

Back at the bunker a few days later you were restless.  The aching in your heart and soul, the desire to be held and touched that had come alive when you cradled that perfume bottle in your hands was becoming too much to handle.  The smell of leather, scotch, and gunpowder haunted your dreams. It teased you until you had to take a shower, your fingers a poor substitute for the touch of the man you wanted.

But he didn’t want you and desperation was making it difficult to think about anything else.  You needed to get it out of your system so you could focus on hunting again.

When you walked into the war room a couple hours later in a black dress and heels with your make up done and your hair in your favorite style everyone turned to look at you.   You avoided Ketch’s heavy gaze as you walked up to Mick. “Can I borrow the car again?”

He licked his lips and nodded, handing you the keys from his pocket.  You leaned up to kiss his cheek before turning to look at Dean. “I’m not planning on coming home until tomorrow.”

“Well it’s about time,” you heard him say as you left the room.

You picked one of the nicer clubs in town.  It was a far cry from the usual dives you hung out in and you felt slightly out of place.  Sitting down at the bar you ordered your favorite drink and watched the people out on the dance floor.

“Here alone?” you heard someone say and you turned to see a handsome man standing behind you, a smile on his face. 

Nodding, you moved your chair so he could sit down beside you. He ordered a drink for himself and another of what you were drinking.  You could tell almost right away he was only out for one thing.  When his hand brushed against your knee before he even told you his name, Michael, your suspicion was confirmed.

“Would you like to dance?”  he asked, his finger tips dancing across your skin.

You nodded, allowing him to lead you out on the dance floor.  He smelled like cologne, coffee and another woman’s perfume and you closed your eyes, desperate to still go through with this.  To get that British bastard out of your…

“Cozy Y/N?” You opened your eyes to see Ketch standing on the dance floor.

“Who is this guy?” your partner asked, glancing down at you.

“I’m cutting in,” Ketch stated, grabbing your hand from Michael’s arm and pulling you into his embrace.

“Who do you think you are?” Michael demanded.

“The one who will break every bone in your body if you don’t walk away right now.”

Michael seemed to size up the situation for a moment before quickly heading back to the bar and an attractive redhead that had just sat down alone.

Ketch took a deep breath that you felt against your hair and began dancing you across the floor. “What was that?” you said, voice like acid.

“Me saving your ass again. Do you really want to bed a married man who will never speak to you again when it’s over?” Ketch asked, his voice equally harsh.

“That’s my decision,” you said, tearing yourself from his arms. “You don’t get a say in it. You don’t want to believe you are my soulmate. You don’t have feelings for me. So leave me alone and let me do what I want.  If I want to go to a club and fuck a married stranger that is my business.”

You were off the dance floor and almost at the front door when he caught up with you, grabbing your arm and yanking you around to face him.  He backed you into the wall, his eyes dark and his lips so close they were almost brushing yours when he spoke. “Goddamn you I believe it.  I’ve believed it since the moment I held that bottle. It haunts me.”

Your eyes were wide. “If you believe it why did you…”

“For you,” he interrupted. “It’s not safe for you to be near me. To love me. You don’t know me and what I’ve done, what I’m capable of doing. You don’t know my past and you wouldn’t want to.”

“Your past doesn’t matter to me Arthur,” you said, looking up in his eyes. “I don’t care what you’ve done. You are a different person now.”

His laugh was short and bitter as he let go of you, stepping back. “You are foolish. Just get your car and go home.”

“So you believe it but nothing changes?” you cried out, throwing  your hands up in frustration. “I am in love with you damn it.”

“Go home,” he repeated, staring at the wall above your head.

“If you don’t want me someone will,” you said, stepping around him to walk back to the bar.

His hand came out to grab you, pulling you against his body.  “I’ve wanted you since the moment I met you,” he growled, his lips crashing to yours.  His kiss was intense, his lips bruising  yours as he kissed you.

The smell of leather, scotch, and gunpowder flooded through your mind and you could tell by the small gasp he released against your lips he smelled your smell as well.  His hands slid down from your arms to wrap around your back, pulling you even closer to him as he kissed you, his tongue stroking yours, his teeth nibbling your lower lip.

When he finally pulled back you could see the raw desire on his face and you knew you must have had a similar look in your eyes.

Taking your hand, he didn’t anything as he led you out of the club and to Mick’s car.  You briefly wondered if he planned on climbing into the backseat right there in the club parking lot.

But he guided you into the passenger seat before climbing behind the wheel, leaving his motorcycle behind as he pulled out on the main road and accelerated out of town.

He didn’t say a word the entire drive back to the bunker and when he pulled into the garage he got out, walking around to assist you.   His hand never left yours as he marched through the main room, past the Winchesters who were still awake, and back to your bedroom where he shut and locked the door.

The minute the lock clicked his weight was pressing you into the door as he kissed you, his hands running down your sides to the bottom of your dress, sliding it up slightly so his warm hand could cup your leg.

“I tried so hard to stay away from you,” he muttered against your neck as he bit and kissed his away across your bare skin.

You didn’t reply, instead grabbing the ends of the shirt he had on and lifting it over his head, your fingers trailing down his chest and stopping just over the buttons on his pants.

His grip on your leg tightened and he reached down to cup your other leg so he could lift you, carrying you to the bed and tossing you down.

He slowly crawled up your body, pulling your dress up as he went until his lips were back on yours and the dress was on the floor. 

It only took a few seconds for your bra to follow and he brought his mouth down to kiss your breasts, teeth teasing at your nipples.

You had your eyes closed and your mouth was open as he slid down to your panties, pulling them off. Ketch brushed a kiss across your sex, his lips glistening when he pulled back from your slick.  He licked his lips before returning his mouth to you, his tongue stroking your slit before coming up to curl around your clit.

Your fingers were digging into his hair as you held him in place, riding his face while he licked and kissed you until you came, heels digging into his back.

He took his time standing up and  removing his pants, tossing them to the floor with his boxers.  You reached down and took him in your hands, stroking him while he leaned over to kiss you.

Standing between your legs he gripped your thighs and pulled you down to meet him, his cock brushing against you until he guided himself inside.

His pace was rough, his hands gripping the bed sheets as he leaned over you. When you reached up to embrace him you could feel the muscles in his back and you moaned, digging your nails into his skin.

Ketch closed his eyes, his pace increasing.  Bringing his thumb down to rub against your clit, he stopped moving when you cried out so he could feel you release around him.

Riding out your orgasm he made two or three more deep thrusts before he came, filling you.

You weren’t sure how long he leaned above you, his head on your shoulder before he finally stepped back.

You could feel his release running down your leg as he walked over to the side of the bed and tossed you his shirt, pulling his boxers on.

You were buttoning up his shirt when he sat down beside you. “So what’s next?” you asked.

“Y/N, this was a mistake.”

You looked at him in surprise for a moment before anger took over.  “Get. Out.”

“Y/N….”

“I’m not a mistake,” you whispered.

“No. You aren’t,” he grabbed your chin to force you to look at him. “I am. You don’t know me Y/N, not really.”

“I know who you are now and that’s all that matters to me.  We are soulmates Arthur, you admitted you knew it.  Give this a chance. Give me a chance.”

Ketch studied you for a moment before sighing, wrapping his hand around your head and tucking you into his chest as he laid back on the bed. You had started to doze off in his arms when he spoke again. “I couldn’t walk away from you if I tried.  Not now.”

You leaned up to kiss his lips softly before settling back in his arms to sleep.

 


End file.
